I Know
by Phylindan
Summary: It's ChanBaek. Fluffy. Drabble. RnR please.


Warn: Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Romance/MalexMale/Drabble

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tanpa berkedip memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda yang lebih pendek sebelas sentimeter darinya itu. Bagaimana bola mata kecilnya bergerak lucu tanpa fokus, sudut bibir kanan yang tertarik dengan tulus namun terlihat begitu kasat seolah ia menahan senyumnya, jari-jari tangan yang tak bisa diam dan mengetuk-ketuk kedua sisi paha atasnya, dan juga ujung sepatu kanannya mengetuk rumput taman itu dengan irama teratur. Chanyeol mengartikannya sebagai Byun Baekhyun—nama pemuda yang ditatapnya lekat itu—yang sedang gelisah.

"Bagaimana ini..." Gumaman yang sangat pelan meluncur dari bibir mungil Baekhyun, yang entah kenapa rasanya tertiup angin dan menerpa gendang telinga Chanyeol hingga pemuda tinggi itu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ah maaf kalau ini mengejutkanmu. Aku tahu kau bimbang. Yah meski kemungkinannya 95% kau akan menerimaku," Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya dengan malas. "Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan."

Baekhyun tersentak, kelopak matanya yang sipit membentuk bulat kecil yang begitu lucu, Chanyeol menatapnya gemas dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat itu. Bagaimana bisa dia mengekspresikan hal imut begitu. Chanyeol tak habis pikir.

"Yakin sekali kau?" Baekhyun mencibir dan mengembalikan ekspresi 'terkejut imut' menjadi ekspresi Baekhyun yang penuh semangat. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi itu. Baekhyun memang akan selalu membuatnya mengartikan segala gerak-geriknya yang _swingers_.

"'Kan masih ada sisa 5%, Baek."

"Jadi, bisa beritahu aku alasan dibalik sisa 5%nya lagi?" Chanyeol mengerang seraya mengusap lengan kanannya sendiri. Baekhyun kini menatapnya tajam, dagunya semakin terangkat agar dapat menatap Chanyeol dengan lebih jelas dan dia juga melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Chanyeol tahu, itu artinya Baekhyun sedang menantangnya.

"Tak ada yang khusus, Baek. Kemungkinan itu bisa saja karena kau memang tak peduli, karena kau laki-laki, karena kau menyukai orang lain, karena kau memiliki—" Baekhyun langsung saja meninju pelan dagu Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Chanyeol menepis pelan lengan Baekhyun untuk menyingkir dari dagunya. "Astaga Baek, lidahku hampir saja tergigit." Keluhnya.

"Alasanmu lebih dari 5%, Bodoh!" Baekhyun kini memasang ekspresi masamnya. Menatap penuh intimidasi pada Chanyeol. "Lalu, kenapa kau begitu yakin aku akan menerimamu dengan kemungkinan 95%?"

Chanyeol menghela napas sebentar. Meraih jemari kanan Baekhyun dengan jemari kirinya dan menautkannya dengan lembut. Baekhyun terdiam tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Seolah manik _dark-brown_ beruang milik Chanyeol telah menghisapnya ke dalam perasaan yang membuatnya begitu nyaman.

"Pertama, kau tak menolakku untuk menggenggam tanganmu."

Baekhyun menanggapi, "Itu sering kau lakukan."

"Kedua, kau tak pernah menyadari kalau kau selalu tersenyum jika menatapku."

"Sekarang aku menyadarinya." Baekhyun menarik kedua belah bibirnya kedalam.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun. "Ketiga, aku bisa membaca setiap gerakan—"

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?!" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol—lagi—dengan cepat dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi 'terkejut imut'-nya lagi.

"Bukan begitu! Kubilang membaca setiap gerak-gerikmu. Bukan pikiran kecilmu itu." Chanyeol berbicara lebih cepat.

Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya dan mencibir. "Kau seolah mengatakannya bahwa pikiranku sangat kecil."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Tentu saja tidak, Baek. Tidak ada hal manusiawi yang bisa membaca pikiran orang secara terbuka. Itu mengerikan."

"Kalau begitu belajar darimana kau bisa membaca gerakanku? Dan kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang padaku?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua mata yang menyipit. Dan Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun memberikannya tatapan penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak belajar apa-apa, kau tak perlu mengintimidasiku begitu. Mungkin ini yang disebut bakat bawaan?" Chanyeol mengusap dagunya seraya memikirkan perkataannya sendiri. _Bawaan darimanakah itu?_

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menunjuk dada Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan tangannya yang bebas dari genggaman Chanyeol. Sedari tadi mereka tetap berhadapan dengan sebelah tangan saling bertautan. "Oh iya! Kalau begitu berapa _IQ_-mu saat ini?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tak suka. "Kau mengatakannya seolah_ IQ_-ku begitu rendah, Baek. Aku tak terima."

"Sebelumnya juga kau begitu." Baekhyun kembali mencibir.

Chanyeol mengusap pelipisnya perlahan. "Setelah mengikuti hipnoterapi beberapa kali bersama ibuku, Hipnoterapis disana mengatakan bahwa kemampuan _EQ_-ku lebih tinggi daripada _IQ_. Yah, seperti itu."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya; heran. "Pantas saja kau bodoh dan lebih senang membuat lelucon juga tertawa. Ah, apa kau bisa melihat makhlus halus?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. "Oh, ayolah, Baek. Kita bisa membahas ini lain kali. Lagipula agendaku kali ini adalah menyatakan perasaanku padamu." Chanyeol menghela napas sekali lagi dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata beruangnya. "Jadi, apa kau ingin memberikan jawabanmu sekarang?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Perlahan ia mengarahkan pandangannya untuk menumbuk tatapan Chanyeol. Sesuatu berdesir hangat dikedua pipinya dan menggelitik perutnya. Sebuah sensasi yang hanya bisa dirasakan Baekhyun ketika ia bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memajukan langkahnya kedepan. Semakin mendekat pada Baekhyun. Ujung kedua sepatu mereka bersentuhan dan genggaman Chanyeol tak ia lepaskan sama sekali, malah semakin mengerat.

Baekhyun semakin lekat menatap Chanyeol. Dengan kedua pipi merona dan pandangan bulan sabitnya yang sayu, Baekhyun menjinjitkan kedua sepatunya untuk mendekati wajah Chanyeol yang memang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya itu. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak digenggam Chanyeol ia tumpukan pada bahu lebar Chanyeol. Dan perlahan tapi pasti, Baekhyun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Chanyeol.

Waktu seolah berhenti. Chanyeol dapat merasakan darahnya semakin berdesir dan berkumpul di kedua pipinya ketika Baekhyun membisikkan serangkai kata-kata dan kemudian mengecup pipinya dengan hidung dan bibirnya yang mungil. Ia langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan membawanya berputar bersama dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Hahaha, ini pusing. Park Chanyeol turunkan aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terduduk di meja makan dengan menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum lebar mengingat masa lalunya ketika ia pertama kali menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun. Rasanya begitu bahagia mengingat saat ini bahwa Baekhyun telah menjadi pendamping Chanyeol seutuhnya.

Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh merasakan kedua tangan hangat melingkari lehernya. Ia tahu pasti pemilik lengan itu; pasangan hidupnya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa di dapur, eoh?" Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya disalah satu bahu Chanyeol. Ia sedikit menunduk melakukannya mengingat Chanyeol kini sedang terduduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kalau aku sedang memikirkan orang lain, kau mau apa?" Tanya Chanyeol menantang.

Baekhyun tersentak dan melepaskan _backhug_-nya pada Chanyeol. Ia kemudian berdiri dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk memutar tubuhnya dengan duduk menyamping di kursi agar menghadap dirinya. Chanyeol hanya menurut dan tersenyum nakal dengan mendongakkan kepalanya agar bertatapan langsung dengan Baekhyun, mengingat posisinya yang duduk dan Baekhyun yang berdiri.

"Tentu saja...," Baekhyun menyeringai. "Membunuhmu! Hahaha!" Ucap Baekhyun sarkastik seraya menginjak kaki kiri Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Aduh..., jari kakiku yang malang." Chanyeol mengusap kaki kirinya dengan kaki kanannya. Cukup sakit diinjak keras oleh Baekhyun. "Aku hanya bercanda, Baek." Chanyeol meringis.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik pelan bahu Baekhyun untuk menunduk. Baekhyun dengan refleks melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun yang disambut hembusan nafas hangat Baekhyun. Sebelum keduanya memejamkan mata, Chanyeol berbisik dengan lembut di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

ChanBaek Neverending Story

.

.

.

.

**A/N :**** sedikit menuliskan curcol, saya bosen sekaligus bete melihat fanfic baekyeol yang penuh airmata HUWEEE TIDAKKAH ITU MENYEDIHKAN BAEKHYUN SELALU AKTING ANGST DAN—**

**Oke, **_**skip**_**.**

_**review, please**_**? :3**


End file.
